Singing
by tani-chan
Summary: [Rumorshipping] In the cold of early spring, Seto goes on a walk on a beach, only to find someone strange singing to the sea. [Oneshot gift fic for chibipriestess on LJ.]


**Singing**

**by tani-chan**

**Genre:** Supernatural, slight romance.

**Summary:** In the cold of early spring, Seto goes on a walk on a beach, only to find someone strange singing to the sea. Rumorshipping. B-day gift fic for chibipriestess on LJ.

* * *

Seto Kaiba hated going to the beach. _Especially_ in early spring. Mokuba was insisting on going though for some reason, which he found out to mean a rock band's concert. Why on earth Mokuba had decided to drag him along was beyond him, other than Mokuba's insistence that he needed to get out more. Although, going to a freezing cold beach wasn't exactly the perfect vacation spot he had in mind. 

So, here he was, stuck at the beach while Mokuba was off jumping around in a mosh pit like most of the other people at this frigid place were. He walked along the cold shoreline, careful to not let his feet step into the ice-cold water. The only sounds this far away from the concert and most of the other people were the crashing of the waves, and he found it strangely calming.

As Seto came up towards a strange rock formation, he heard something else other than the constant waves. It sounded like someone singing; probably a young girl by the sounds of it. A bit curious, he decided to check out who else would be at the beach in this weather. He made his way into the little rock formation, which turned out to be a series of boulder-sized rocks all pushed up against one another in a weird pattern, with spaces between them as human sized passageways.

As he got closer to what he suspected was the source of the singing, the rock path took an incline, and opened up to a large rock outcropping that faced the sea. One of the rocks that jutted out was where the singing was coming from, and it was indeed from some girl just standing up there and singing towards the sea. She was dressed surprisingly light, only in what seemed to be a white sundress and some sandals. Her hair was what was rather strange though: it was almost pure white, only carrying some faint hint of blue within it.

Who was she, this girl signing up on the rock in front of him? Seto tilted his head, trying to get a better look at the girl from the back, but all he got was more of a view of her long white hair and sundress. Seto almost mistook her for an old woman, but the voice and the look of the body screamed of youth, minus her long hair.

Her voice was haunting to say the least, and he had a feeling that there was something ethereal about her. He didn't dare get any closer to her though; he felt like he was peeping on someone as it was, oddly enough. So, he hid behind the little alcove of rocks that lead to the one she was currently standing on, the waves of the ocean crashing all around it. It wasn't until that he heard her stop singing that he noticed she was turning around, and he promptly turned to leave.

"_Please don't leave_," he heard her voice say softly behind him, still as haunting as her singing. Seto turned around slowly; ready to apologize for bothering her before finishing his plan on leaving. He didn't want to bother with people at the moment, thus the reason he was on this walk in the first place. But, something about her was twisting something inside of him. Just her voice and what he had seen of her was making something very old within him awaken, something he wasn't too sure he wanted there. He almost lost his breath with the sight he had though; she _was_ ethereal even in her looks.

Large blue eyes stared up at him; ones that you could swear didn't have an end to them. Her pale skin seemed to be glowing in some faint light, much like her long hair behind her that was still blowing around in some unseen wind. Seto felt a shiver run up his spine.

"_I've missed you_," she breathed, her face lighting up in a small smile as she began to reach her hands out to him. Seto stiffened and almost backed away from her touch, but decided better on staring back. "Who are you?"

"_That is a question that doesn't need to be answered_," she said, almost eerily as she touched his chest lightly, causing him to shiver again, but this time at the strange almost cold sensation he felt at her touch. "Y-yes it does. I don't know you," he said, and he watched some strange emotion flash across her eyes before she gripped his hands, making him feel as if he'd just dunked his whole body into the cold sea in front of him.

"_Not yet. I'm always with you. You'll remember soon_," she said, giving him another smile as she closed the distance between them, her body coming in contact with his chest, but he only felt a feather light touch of something akin to a wind. "_And then… then we can fall in love together all over again_."

Seto resisted the urge to gape and snap at her, some of the spell this was having on him beginning to falter. But he stilled as he felt the same breath of wind brush over his lips as she leaned up and kissed him, before fading away as another crash of the waves came. Seto stayed there, in a mixed state of shock and confusion before shaking his head and walking off. His rational side of his brain was persisting that it must have all been some type of strange hallucination, brought on by being in a strange place and not having much sleep as it was.

But some part of him started to fall into a pit of depression that he couldn't understand. As if he had come so close to being with someone he had care for so dearly it broke him to think she had slipped away again. He pushed those feelings away though; there were more important matters to attend to now. Such as pulling Mokuba out of that mosh pit.

* * *

...Guh. xD; Not too proud of this one. The bunny bit me, and I just went with it, as per usual. 8/ It's all right, but I might go back and do something else to it later. XD; 

And yes. Ghost!Kisara. Whooo.

Oh well. ;; Hope you all and the birthday girl like it.

- tani-chan


End file.
